Destiny Realized
by Felken
Summary: It's my first attempt at a fanfic, so please be gentle with me! Reviews are encouraged though. Thankyou!
1. Default Chapter

Beneath a sky, inked with black space and dotted with stars, a newborn wailed. After being cradled in loving arms, his tears slowed and soon stopped. "Shh…" the mother would say. Huddling him close to her bosom, she whispered a soft lullaby and rocked the baby to sleep. Only when he was safely snoozing could she flee from the manorial guards aimed to capture her.  
The child was the product of a Lord and a concubine. Every day that the mother was bound to her master was a day filled with dread. His cruelty, coupled with his indulgence of alcohol, gave her the incentive to run away from it all. She didn't want her child to end up like the many others thrown out on to the street by his decree. Their mothers wept, but there was little to be done about it.   
She begged for sanctuary in villagers' homes. She didn't need food or water. All she needed was two hours until she moved onwards. Anything for the baby to be raised in a better environment than what Lord Zhang Xi offered.   
The baby was now a month old. His nourishment consisted only of mother's milk. He was a parasite, living at the mother's expense. She didn't care about that, and pampered the child as only she could. When she could afford to eat, she gulped down without hesitation. There was no time to waste; to savor the taste of a handful of berries or the remaining meat on animal bones were just luxuries for her. She raced for her food before the flies could beat her to it. Her feet grew wearier by the day, calloused and nearly broken. It was only a few more miles until her journey bore fruit.   
"Do you see that up ahead?" Her finger pointed to a gargantuan, stone building. It was where boys grew into men, and men into future soldiers for the Emperor. A juxtaposition of religion and education, the Ling Sheung Su Temple seemed of heavenly stature in her eyes. "It's your new home."  
She shed tears of joy for achieved what her colleagues thought impossible. Yet the pain she suffered in the process; the accumulating hunger which could tear a stomach in half. This is what brought her tears into hysterical sobs. The massive building only a mile away, she sprinted towards it.  
Minutes flew by. Time was irrelevant to her now. Sight of the heavy wooden doors that would lead them to a new life brought her heart to a racing speed, inclined to burst out of her chest. She banged her fists heavily upon then, knowing that someone would come and rescue the two of them that night.  
But no one ever did.  
In grief and disbelief, the mother laid her baby to rest. Her two-week struggle for survival had been in vain. She kissed the child one last time, and her breath ceased. She was dead.   
In response, the child bawled until the sun rose. An old man opened the doors, leading to the child's future, and saw what had been the results of the night watch's neglect. He carried the boy inside, and left the mother's corpse be. Seven or so monks came and ushered her inside, where she was buried among fellow fallen soldiers.   
  



	2. Prologue (Continued)

A/N - I think I'm writing them in kinda small portions. If you want me to write more per chapter, give me a review or something! Thanks!  
  
"Inconceivable! There's no way we can take him in!" In shock, the administrator of student enrollment dismissed the idea of raising a child without proper payment. He reddened in the cheeks, and thrashed his hands about in violent gestures. "You perfectly know the rules we have! You'll just have to leave him in the neighboring village!"  
  
"With all due respect, sir, that village isn't the ideal place for a growing infant." The old man who brought the orphaned child replied with quiet words. Yet, in his soft speaking, he exuded a stubbornness that wouldn't back down to neither administrator, emperor, nor even the gods.   
  
"We can't afford to just take in children for free!"  
  
The old man grimaced at the thought. Was everything really about money in these desperate times? The government may have been crumbling down, but he hoped that citizens hadn't degenerated into money-grubbing misers. In regretful, crystalline blue eyes, he pondered on what civilization has become. He brushed an errant wisp of hair, which looked nearly identical to fresh snow. A few minutes passed, and he spoke again.  
  
"Keep the child, or I'll no longer lend my services to you."  
  
"Hah!" The balding administrator chortled in bemusement, and looked back at the man. "You think you're so special! I'll have you know that there are plenty of others who can fill your place."  
  
"If that is the case, then consider my time served. But deny that baby its right to live, and you condemn us all to doomsday." With that final warning, he parted his employer of nearly thirty years. With sweat beads running down his temples, the short and squat man had failed in his bluff, and now received an omen about the child. The old man was always right about the future, and he couldn't risk the existence of humanity over one child. How else could he receive his payday?   
  
The baby wiggled his arms and legs in the air, and the panicked man looked at him. "Maybe the old coot's right…" he thought to himself, while hoisting the baby into his arms, and then patting him on his shoulder. Letting out a healthy burp, the baby smiled contently, and gurgled in all his mirth. "Eh…I guess I should become his father. But what to name him…what do you think?" In eccentricity, he held the child at arm's length, and asked for any idea about his name.  
  
Inadequately trained in speech, the little one merely clicked his mouth, and added miscellaneous vowels to it.  
  
"…Kilik? Well…not like I know anything better. Kilik it is!"  
  



End file.
